TOW All The Fanfics: Season 2
by Greyhawk750
Summary: My collection of Fanfics, ranging from comedy to drama. I don't own the show, please R and R. Episode 2 of 19 is up
1. TOW Chandler Writes a Book

*Legal mumbo-jumbo: This story is not licensed or endorsed by Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and/or Warner Brothers. All characters and Central Perk are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, all rights reserved.

**TOW Chandler Writes a Book**

Everybody expect for Ross, Rachel, and Chandler are sitting in their usual places at Central Perk, enjoying coffee.

'So when are they getting back' Joey asked as he is thumbing through a Victoria Secret catalog.

'Sometime tomorrow' Monica responded

'Something amazing happened today' Phoebe exclaimed

'I can't believe they are engaged' Monica excitedly said

'I know it will be so cool', Joey responded

'Yeah yeah yeah, Ross and Rachel are engaged, blah blah blah. Like I was trying to say, something amazing happened today' Phoebe said, slightly annoyed nobody was paying any attention to her

Chandler enters the coffee house and sits down next to Monica

'Welcome back' Phoebe says as she hugs Chandler

'How are you feeling', Joey asked

'Better', Chandler said as he turned his focus to Gunther and said 'Can I get a decaf'

'Ross and Rachel are due back tomorrow' Joey informed Chandler

'That's so great. I know it's only been a few days, but it seems more like weeks' Chandler noted

'Like I was trying to tell these guys, something amazing happened today' Phoebe said

Gunther returns with the coffee as Chandler tried to pay him, but he wouldn't take it

'It's on the house' he said as he handed the mug to Chandler

'Just take the damn money', Chandler instructed but he still refused.

Chandler slams down the ceramic mug as shards and coffee go everywhere. He storms off as Monica follows after him

'So Joey, guess what? Something amazing happened today' Phoebe said

**Opening Credits**

'Would you mind telling me what that was all about' Monica said as she and Chandler returned to the apartment.

Chandler pretends that he can't hear her, and sits down in the barcalounger and pretends to read a magazine.

'Chandler'!

'I just wish that people would stop treating me like some kind of hero' he said, rather bitterly

'But we thought we had lost you forever. You died and'...

'I KNOW what happened. I am the one it happened TO', Chandler shouted as he threw the magazine across the room.

'What happed? What's wrong'. Monica asked

'Nothing', Chandler muttered, swiping away as a teardrop.

'It's ok. You can tell me', Monica gently offered

Chandler does not respond and simply goes into the other room, closing the door

Meanwhile, Ross and Rachel are in bed, as Rachel cannot take her eyes off the ring that was on her finger

'Thank you Ross', she said

'Thank you for saying 'yes'', he replied as they kissed

'This has been so incredible. I almost hate to leave', Rachel said

'Yeah me too. But if we don't catch our flight, we may have to walk back to New York' he joked as they both got out of bed

'I'm sorry I kissed Barry and I promise that my kisses are only for you', she said as they started packing

'I'm sorry I got jealous. But with all the history you have'...

'It is history Ross, and that's where it belongs', she interrupted.

It is the next morning as Joey and Phoebe are watching cartoons and eating cereal

'This makes no sense', he said

'What do you mean', Phoebe asked

'Well 2 cartoons ago the Coyote strapped himself into a rocket and ran a mountain. Now he's going to try it again. And he calls himself a genius', Joey replied as he took a bite of his cereal.

'Well it could work. I mean after all he IS a genius', Phoebe said

The TV shows the Coyote launching the rocket, but it explodes before it even leaves the ground

'Or maybe not' she said

'Please tell me what's going on, Chandler', Monica begged as she entered the room

'I already said nothing is wrong. Why is that so hard to believe' he said

'I know something is wrong and neither one of us is leaving this room until we talk about it', she gently said as she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, and took his hand.

Chandler sighed and felt the tears start and said 'It's about the night I died. I saw something that absolutely terrified me'

Monica squeezed his hand and said 'Honey, what did you see'?

With his voice cracking and the tears quite visible he said 'I saw your grave'

Monica held Chandler tightly and said 'It's ok. I'm here and not going anywhere'. She tightly held Chandler, letting him cry on her shoulder

It was a few hours later at Monica and Phoebe's apartment. Everybody but Ross and Rachel are present. Chandler is busy at a computer, typing away)

'Whatcha doing' Phoebe asked as she stood next to him

'I'm going to try and write a book' he replied with a smile

'Are there any naked chicks', Joey asked

'No, this book is about the experiences I had when I died. Monica said it would be good therapy to write about it' he said

'Sounds like a cool project. Are you going to publish it', Phoebe asked

'I'm not sure yet', he replied as he went back to typing

Joey walked over and began to read over Chandler's shoulder 'The Flip Side of Fate', by Chandler '

'Joey do you mind', Chandler asked, slightly irritated

'I don't mind at all', Joey said as he continued to read

Chandler closes his laptop and exclaimed 'JOEY'!

'What'd I do' Joey asked, completely clueless and oblivious

'Nobody reads it until it's finished' Chandler instructed

'Artists. They're all so dramatic' Phoebe said as she walked back to the sofa

'Well I'm off to pick up Ross and Rachel' Monica said as she grabbed her purse

'Oh let me drive', Phoebe offered

'Great, that will save me the cab fare' she joked

'I just had a new engine put in the car. This puppy will go over 100 miles per hour', she happily said

'Cool. I've heard of death cabs before, and now we have one' Joey said.

Meanwhile at the airport passengers are exiting the gate as Phoebe pointed and exclaimed 'There they are'!

They run up to them and hug them as Rachel proudly displays the ring

'Wow look at the size of that rock' Monica said

'Have you set a date yet', Phoebe asked

'Not yet, but we're thinking within a year', Ross answered

'I still can't believe it', Rachel said, not able to take her eyes off the ring

'Well I think it's great for Ross, but you can do better' Phoebe said

Ross glared at her, but Phoebe winked to let him know she was only joking

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Chandler is typing and Joey is making himself a sandwich

'What kind of sandwich are you making' Chandler asked

'Salami, bologna, meatball and mustard. But no pickles or cheese' Joey replied as he closed the door to the refrigerator

'Oh nooo... that would make it gross' Chandler said

Monica, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel enter as the everybody swarms around them, spouting off questions and asking to see the ring

'It was so romantic' Rachel said

'Who proposed to you', Phoebe asked

'Ross did, sweetie' Rachel replied

'Oh ok. You said it was romantic so I just assumed somebody else popped the question' she stated.

'What are you working on' Rachel asked Chandler, who was still busy at the computer

'Working on a book about my near-death experience' he stated, without even looking up

'That's so cool' Ross stated

'Yeah just don't ask to read it. You know how dramatic and temperamental artists can be' Phoebe said

Joey turns on the TV and there is an ad for a travel agency.

'That's it' Chandler exclaims

'What's it', Ross asked

'That's what I want to do with my life', he excitedly announced

'You want to be a Travel Agent'?, Rachel questioned

'It's the perfect job. Plus you can travel all over the world, for free' Chandler said

'But you hate to travel' Ross reminded

'Yeah, but it's free'

'You may want to think about it. A career change is not something to just jump into' Monica insisted

Chandler takes Monica aside and said 'I just want to thank you for everything and wanted to say that I... I love you'

'I love you too, Chandler' Monica said as they both kissed


	2. TOW Phoebe Goes to School

*Legal mumbo-jumbo: This story is not licensed or endorsed by Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and/or Warner Brothers. All characters and Central Perk are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, all rights reserved.

**TOW Phoebe goes to school **

Everybody is sitting in their usual places at Central Perk, talking amongst themselves. A few minutes later, Joey arrives reading a book

'Whatcha reading, Joe', Phoebe said as she returned from the counter.

Joey holds up a book that reads Piano For Dummies

'Hey Joe, since when did you become interested in playing the piano', Chandler asked

'Well you know all of the skills I have on my resume? Well it would be great if at least one of them was true', he said as he sat down

Everybody looks at Joey

'Oh come on. Like none of you ever lied on your resume' he protested

'I don't' Monica said

'Me neither' Rachel added

'Oh come on, everybody tells at least one lie... you know, in order to spruce it up a bit' Joey challenged

'Let's see how many lies you told' Ross said as he took a copy of Joey's resume

'3 years of classical piano... 2 years of modern dance... nominated for an Academy Award' Ross said as he read the resume

'Hey Joey, WHEN were you nominated for an Academy Award', Monica asked

'So I stretched the truth a bit', Joey said rather defensively

'A little? You make told so many lies you make Pinocchio look honest', Ross said as he handed the resume back to Joey

'Like you've never lied on your resume', Joey asked Ross

'No, Joe. Like I have said, I never told a single lie on my resume' he answered

'Doesn't your resume say you're a doctor' he asked

'I AM a doctor' he retorted

'Ok, if you say so' Joey insulted as Ross left with a pout

**Opening Credits**

Monica and Chandler are on the sofa and Ross and Rachel are sitting on the barcalounger, watching TV at Monica and Phoebe's apartment, talking between themselves. Phoebe is at the dining room table, reading some books

'Hey could you guys keep it down', Phoebe asked as she looked up from the book

'What are you reading' Rachel asked as she walked over to get a soda.

'Well I signed up for night school and am trying to study. I hope to finally get my diploma' she said proudly

'Good for you, Phoebe' Ross chimed in

'That's great, but what brought all this on, all of the sudden' Rachel asked as she sat down next to her

'Well I never finished High School and all of my friends have a diploma or a college degree, and I feel kinda left out sometimes. Besides I need a diploma if I want to get this great job' she said

'What's the job', Chandler asked

'A bio-nuclear engineer', she claimed with excitement, as she returned to reading.

'You know that requires a whole lot of school, right' Rachel asked

'I don't care. It just sounds like an awesome job and am prepared to work as long and as hard as it takes'

'That's the spirit. And if you need help with any homework, I'm always available' Ross said.

Phoebe looked shocked and said 'Homework? Nobody said anything about that'

'Well, yeah' Ross replied

'Forget it, I don't want the job that bad', she said as she closed the book.

'But what about working as long as hard as it takes' Monica said

'That's when I thought I wouldn't have to work that hard' Phoebe retorted with a sneer

It was a few hours later as Monica, Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler are present at Central Perk

Phoebe glances at her watch and says 'Oh crap, I'm almost late for school'

'Oh yeah this is your first day, isn't it. Good Luck' Monica says as Phoebe darts out the door

Joey got up to leave as well and said 'Well, I need to be going, too'

'What's the matter, you don't have to worry about being late for school', Chandler said with a smirk, and turned his attention back to the magazine he had been reading.

Joey said he wanted to go to the sandwich shop, before it closed

'They'll still be open for another two hours', Chandler observed, without even looking up from the magazine

'Yeah, but what if there's a line', Joey whined as he made his way over to the exit

Chandler put down the magazine, stood up and said 'We kinda need to talk, man'

Joey turned around, to face Chandler and said 'Sure, what's up'?

Chandler took a deep breath and said 'Well, it's about me moving back in'

Joey sat back down and said 'Sure, anytime buddy. Do you need help packing'?

Chandler shook his head and replied 'No, not exactly'

Joey looked confused and said 'What'?

'You know, you're right. You need to go to the sandwich shop, before it closes' Chandler said

'We need to tell him. If you don't I will' Monica reasoned

'Tell me what', Joey asked

'Well, I'm staying here. With Monica', he replied

Joey didn't respond and just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face

'Are you ok', Monica asked

'I couldn't be better' Joey said, rather half-heartedly as he made his way for the exit

'We can't let you leave like this', Monica said as she stood between him and the door

'I'll be right across the hall, and we can still hang out', Chandler informed him

Joey asked 'What about Phoebe'

Monica instructed him not to say anything, and she will tell her later on

'You have to know the truth about Chandler. He's a horrible roommate. He never puts the lid back on the mustard jar and he's always watching porn', Joey intoned

'That's you, dude', Chandler retorted

'... oh yeah', Joey said after he thought about it.

'Are you sure you'll be ok', Monica asked

He thought and nodded. 'I'll be fine and the truth of the matter is that if Chandler has to move in with somebody else, he couldn't ask for anybody better'

It was the next day at Central Perk. Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel are present

'So how was the first day of school, Rachel asked as Phoebe returned to the group, with a Latte

'It was so cool. We're learning about World War I... and I already know quite a lot about it., what, with me being in it, and all', she replied with a smile

'You were in World War I', Rachel asked as she gave her a funny look

'So much you don't know', she scoffed

'We need to talk', Monica said

'Is this about the stash of porn you keep under the bed' Phoebe asked

' I don't keep porn under the bed' she sharply replied

'Maybe it's Chandler's' Rachel said

Monica rolled her eyes and said 'Like I was saying, we need to talk... Chandler and I are going to move in together'

'Wow, really' Phoebe asked

Monica nodded

'But there's no rush. You take as much time as you need finding another place'

'What? Why should I have to move', Phoebe said, rather hurt

'Because it's my apartment' Monica replied

'It's mine too', Phoebe shot back

'Look at it this way, you won't have to hear her nag you about using a coaster for your soda', Rachel said

'If you get a stain on your table, don't come crying to me', Monica replied

[ Joey and Chandler's apartment. Joey is watching wrestling when Phoebe walks in carrying a newspaper ]

'That's so fake' Phoebe exclaimed

'Get hit in the face with a steel chair and then say that' Joey replied, without even diverting his eyes from the screen

She sat down next to Joey, thumbing through the newspaper classifieds

'Whatcha looking for', he asked

'Since Chandler and Monica are moving in, I guess I need to find another apartment... oh here's one: Phoebe: Here's one "Spacious 2 bedroom apartment. Must be willing to experiment with S&M" (stops reading) Oh, but it's on the other side of town. Oh wait! Here's one in this building (continues to read) "2 bedroom apartment in Greenwich Village. Hot ladies only need apply" (stops reading) Joey, this is _your _ad!'

'Oh yeah! What do you think', he asked as he was reading over her shoulder

'Very nicely worded' she replied

'Why don 't you just move in here? I mean we already know each other, plus you'll just be right across the hall from Monica...and you know about Strip Poker Saturday, right'?

Later that evening, at Monica and Phoebe's apartment. The girls are planning the wedding

'Why are you guys planning the wedding, we didn't even set a date yet', Ross asked as he grabbed a soda off the cabinet

'And, what's your point', Rachel tartly replied

'So you're spending all this time planning for a wedding that hasn't even been announced'?

'Uh... yeah', all three ladies replied, in unison

'I want this to be something special and a day we will always remember... because unlike some people, I plan on doing this only once', Rachel said, looking directly at Ross

'What can I do to help', Ross said

'Stay out of our way', Monica replied

'And at least say the right name, this time' Rachel informed, as Ross stomps off, in a pout

'That was fun' Phoebe chimed in, smiling brightly

- Ending Credits -

Central Perk. Everybody but Joey is present

'I got a 100 on our pop quiz today', Phoebe proudly exclaimed

Everybody offers their congratulations

Rachel goes over to the counter, to get a coffee and shows her ring to Gunther

'Ross and I are engaged'

'Damn bastard', he muttered under his breath

Joey enters carrying a book titled "Heavy Metal for Beginners

'What's with the book, Joe' Chandler asked

'Well learning to play the piano was just too hard', he replied as he sat down

'And just think, he's going to be your roommate', Rachel informed Phoebe

'I know. It's great. I can help teach him how to play. Especially since I used to be in a metal band' she announced

'What', Ross exclaimed in disbelief

'I used to be in Slayer'

'Sweetie, we've known you forever. When were you ever in Slayer', Monica asked

'Ok, well maybe I just played my guitar to their music', she replied

The End


End file.
